User blog:GFreeman/Kobus 57
|unlock = 57 |slot = 3 |price = $57,000 |mag = 20 |type = Semi-automatic |max_ammo = 200 |rate_of_fire = 800 |reload_time = 1.27 / 1.9 seconds |damage = 20 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 20 |concealment = 28 |threat = 8 }} The Kobus 57 pistol is a custom secondary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Kobus 57 is very similar to the Crosskill, with near-identical handling and accuracy. However, it has less visual recoil, making it easier to hit repeated head shots on a moving target. It also possesses a larger default magazine capacity ( vs ) and just over three times as much reserve ammo ( vs ), giving one a greater margin of error for missed shots or more endurance in shootouts. However, it does have less damage per shot unmodified, opposed to , is less concealable, less threatening, and has fewer modifications. Compared to the Crosskill, a fully modified Crosskill has much better damage than a fully modified Kobus 57. However, the Kobus 57's greatest strength over the Crosskill is its total ammo, which is over three times the size. Its accuracy and stability also exceeds that of the Crosskill. Combined with the potential for high accuracy, very large magazine size (21 rounds with extended magazine), short reload times, high stability and a fairly low visual recoil, a fully-upgraded Kobus 57 can be a reliable and versatile backup weapon that will last much longer in an extended fire-fight than the Crosskill, Bronco and Deagle. While the damage can be somewhat improved through modifications, it is highly recommended to aim for headshots as much as possible to make full use of ammo and exploit the pistol's strengths. Summary Pros: * Reasonably well-rounded base stats * High reserve ammo * Fast reload * High accuracy, stability, and low visual recoil means easy headshots Cons: * Mediocre damage * Small unique mod pool Tips *The Gunslinger and Equilibrium skills from the Mastermind tree are useful for all kinds of handguns. They increase DPS, draw speed and reduce downtime for mag changes. *The Extended Mag modification is always useful, but since they reduce concealment, one may prefer to leave them off the weapon when building for a stealth role. One will probably find the difference negligible. *Either Two-Tone Slide or Match Compensator are pivotal in increasing weapon accuracy. Both are favorable, although they fulfill different roles: **The Two-Tone Slide should be used if one wishes to equip a suppressor and is comfortable with the weapon's recoil. **The Match Compensator should be used if the Kobus 57 would be used as a backup weapon in a non-stealth loadout. Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Gadget Magazine Sight Slide Trivia *The Kobus 57 is based on the Five-seveN pistol. The name Kobus is a reference to the Kobus 90 SMG. Both uses the same FN 5.7x28mm rounds which explains their identical damage stats. Gallery 57.png|A preview of the Kobus 57. 57MatchMod.png|A Kobus 57 with the Match Compensator 57Mod.png|Fully-modded Kobus 57 (Two-Tone Slide, Match Compensator, Extended Mag.) Category:Blog posts